Hazel Emeralds
by SparklingSilverStars
Summary: Lily Evans is a sixth year at Hogwarts. Many events are happening and Lily is still quarelling with James. But will Lily finally get her first kiss this year, perhaps the year after? A tale of friendship, mostly practical jokes and poems. hope you like it


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the poems in this fanfic so... give me your comments on them please:) I really wish that I own Sirius, James and Remus though.

A/N: Before you start reading, I want to let you know that this is kind of short and it is my first fanfic! But I really hope that you will read it anyway and give me your comments so that I can improve.

By the way, all the poems are by me. I sure hope that they make up for the length of this chapter.

Singing in the shower

is like setting yourself free,

You feel as if you have so much power

just by singing with glee.

I love the way

soap bubbles surround me,

They make my day

by adding some colour into boring old me.

You can laugh,

You can sing,

When you are having your bath,

you can be almost anything.

'_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen…'_

"Oh Lils, please stop singing in the shower and hurry up. It happens that the rest of us have to bathe too. Please be quick," begged Marlene McKinnon as she banged on the bathroom door.

"All right. I'll be ready in a few minutes." replied Lily Evans.

Lily pulled on a bright blue t-shirt and wore a pair of stone-washed jeans. She then gave her hair a quick drying spell and went to meet her other friends, Dorcas Meadows and Emmeline Vance.

In The Dormitory

"Dorcas, take off that pink panda shirt which you have worn 3 times already this week! Do it right now."

"No! I like it. It's so comfortable and cute."

"Well, I don't think your Hufflepuff of the week would like it. It actually reminds me of my pyjamas."

"Well… THAT'S WHY I WORE SOMETHING UNDERNEATH THIS SHIRT! Ta-daa…!" exclaimed Dorcas as she took off her pink shirt to reveal a purple tank top. Emmeline groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Oh no, Emmy! Please don't tell me you have been tricked by Dorcas again. She did that to me last year."

"Haha… Remember the time she made me faint and made all the other boys go crazy by taking off her long, puffy animal-printed skirt in the common room. I thought that she was going to reveal her underwear but it turned out that she had worn a pair of leggings. That skirt was really outrageous and it was somehow identical to the skirt aunt Elise wore last summer."

"Marlene McKinnon! How dare you compare me with that _chichi _aunt of yours! Whatever _chi-chi_ means. She is extremely outrageous and…"

"She gave you 5 tickets for that muggle musical Chitty-Chitty Bang Bang which you brought us along with. She offered us a place to stay at her chateau in Paris during last Christmas. She is a fashion designer and she tries out different kinds of clothing in order to inspire her, that is why she looks weird every time but she did tell us that it works for her. She is a nice lady, sometimes a little pompous, but otherwise… a nice French lady."

"Fine, I give up. Marly and Emmy, you win. She is a really nice woman. But those strange clothes really give me the heeby-jeebies."

"The fashion tricks she plays on us is really annoying. Well then Dorcas, would you please join the Marauders for a day and leave your pranks with them?"

"Okay. But let us see what Lily has to say… For I, Dorcas Meadows will always be in favour of the great anti-Marauder, Lily Evans."

"Fine. Sure. Go then and join them for a day of mayhem."

"WHAT?!" shouted the other three girls in unison.

"I said GO."

"Reality check, Lily dearest! We were asking Dorcas to join the Marauders for a day."

"And I was saying YES to your suggestion. Well, what's wrong with letting her join them once in a while? After all, she should have some serious fun and mischief without us bossing her around."

"Aww… Lily loves me so much! She understands that part of me is just too playful for the serious kind but more for someone like Sirius," Dorcas then gave Lily a big hug.

"Did the both of you really have to say that awful pun?" groaned Emmeline.

"I will not deny the fact that I had said that old pun. But he is a good fellow. Remus and James are pretty good sports too. Peter is just like a boring mouse."

"I was acting serious. Pardon me, no puns intended." chirped Lily with a silly grin plastered on her face.

"I think that singing in the shower makes her go a little high. And earth to Dorcas, James Potter and Sirius Black are good fellows? They are definitely the most 'conceited and annoying fools in Hogwarts' according to Lily Evans," teased Marlene as she brushed her shoulder-length, brown hair. Her bright blue eyes concentrated on her hair as she brushed it with care.

"Marlene McKinnon, I thought you were a loyal pal of mine! But you actually went against me this time! There goes a member of my defense team," said Lily in a sarcastic tone while she tied her long auburn hair. Lily had put a few ruby red highlights into her hair and they complemented her emerald-like eyes very well. James had took the opportunity to call her Jewel Box for the first few days of school. Lily, as usual was a little annoyed and gave him the nickname of Hazelnut. Sirius called them the Box and the Nut, whatever that gave him the thought of calling them that was unknown whatsoever.

"Mmhmm… Dorcas dear, please pass me those turquoise hair ties on Lily's bedside table." Emmeline was busy tying her shoulder-length, strawberry-blond hair into a single plait. The hair ties matched her bright, Caribbean coloured eyes.

"Aww… Emmy! Go get it yourself. I want to cuddle Tabby for a while."

Dorcas Meadows had a ginger coloured cat that was called Tabby. She absolutely adored the dear cat and enjoyed cuddling it whenever she could. She liked to change the colour and style of her hair every once in a while and currently, it was cocoa with cream highlights. Usually, a few stray strands of her long hair would hover over her olive eyes, but she had tied her hair back into a high ponytail for the day.

Suddenly, there was a soft click on their dorm's door and in crept the one and only Alice Prewett. "Now naughty Alice, where have you been?" Marlene asked in a motherly voice. "I…" "She went gallivanting with Frankenstein," blurted Lily. "LILY! That was supposed to be OUR secret!" said Alice before covering her mouth. Her cheeks turned crimson immediately. "M'dear, you have to be alert. That 'backwards-psychology' trick always works on you. So, I shall give you a very nice invitation to…… a sleepover TONIGHT!" Emmeline ended her invitation by smacking Alice on the head with her pillow. "Oh yes! She MUST give us all the details about Frankie boy, just in case he really is a ZOMBIE!" Dorcas said before she threw into a fit of giggles. Emmeline took the opportunity to hit Dorcas's bum with her pillow. "He's not a zombie! He's…" retorted Alice but Lily and Dorcas cut her off by chanting with wide smiles:

"_Remarkable and lovable, _

_Absolutely dependable,_

_Seldom does he babble,_

_He never gets into trouble._

_His teeth are shiny white,_

_His eyes so bright,_

_He is never uptight,_

_Doesn't get into a fight,_

_He's a man with lots of might,_

_And we think he's just all right._"

"Nice chant, creative yet sweet and short. Since when did the two of you write chants, poems or songs? Interesting," remarked Marlene. "Now, here's an invitation for the critic and 2 more for the poets, " Emmeline landed her pillow onto 3 of the girls' heads. "Emmy… PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Thus, a pillow fight began in the girls' dormitory.

"Don't you dare come closer to me!" Marlene tries to defend herself from a pillow.

"No way! Not until you surrender, that is." Emmeline continues pillow-dueling with Marlene.

"Both of you need to be whacked well." Dorcas interrupts Marlene and Emmeline.

"As if! You are the problematic one." Marlene grins as she smacks Dorcas with a pillow.

"Prepare to receive the Quadruple Spinning Smack from Lily Evans!"

"Duck and cover. Dorcas Meadows has been saved, thanks to her quidditch skills."

"Shush… This will prove that you are still an amateur." Lily beams a proud grin as she aims for Dorcas with her pillow.

"No way! I've been wanting to smack a quidditch player with my pillow for years. My turn!" Alice chases Dorcas and tries to smack her.

"Dear me, do you look like that when you chase Frank?" Emmeline smirks.

"Oh no. She does this." Lily smacks Emmeline's bum with her pillow

"You little cheek, You are going to pay for that smack!" Emmeline attempts to throw her pillow at Lily.

Lily then bounced onto her bed and lay down on it with her arms straight up and her legs bent straight to right, she looked like a capital "L". "I'm safe. HOUSE! I'm sorry, Emmy dearie," said Lily before she put on a facial expression with puppy-dog eyes. "No. You still have to endure THIS!" Emmeline brandished a pink quill and tickled Lily's feet with it's feathery end. Lily burst into a fit of hysterics. Tears of laughter filled her eyes shortly after that. "Umm… Emmy, I think it's time to stop. Lily here looks like she just went over to the country bumpkin side," said Alice. "What Alice said," Dorcas nodded her head in agreement. "No. No. No. Don't stop yet! Just give me a minute," Marlene rummaged through her trunk to get her enchanted camera. "Now this is going to be worth it, just wait and see," Marlene grinned madly as she took a few pictures of Lily.

Lily was in a very weird and mad state because Emmeline had used a feather from a box of assorted quills that her Uncle Thatcher had bought for her from America. Apparently, the quills were slightly different from normal quills. The box contained all sorts of quills, such as Sugar Quills, Quick-Quotes Quills and many other enchanted quills as well as normal quills. All the quills came in a different colour and each was different in a way. Some quills, like the quill Emmeline used to tickle Lily, had been enchanted to have a certain function but each had a simple description inscribed the box. The pink quill used by Emmeline had been described as "MADLY FUNNY", so that was the particular state Lily was in. After she recovered, Lily gazed in awe when she saw the pictures that Marlene had took of her. She looked very different from how she had looked in the pictures. When she was in that weird state, her once neat auburn hair with ruby red highlights was very messy, her almond-shaped emerald eyes had cringed smaller and they had tears in them, her mouth had opened widely while she was laughing and it showed off her pearly white teeth, her arms were holding her stomach because it hurt as she laughed too much, her whole body was shaking with laughter too. Even though she had many pretty features, she still looked very weird and was acting unlike herself. "Wow. Lily, you'd better keep that safe before someone blackmails you," smirked Emmeline. "Potter would kill to have this," added Marlene. Lily's eyebrows formed a frown when Marlene mentioned James Potter. He was a fellow sixth-year at Hogwarts and Lily despised him and his actions that were supposedly done to attract her, pranks, bullying younger students and flirting, you name it. Well, they did catch her attention, but they certainly gave her a bad impression of him. She quarreled with him very often. James never missed the chance to ask her out, rarely did he stop impressing her with pranks and he often used cliché lines or some silly pick-up lines that he made up by himself. His smile that should be worth a million dollars in the dental care industry never charmed her like it did to the other girls in school..

Dorcas watched Lily's actions in the pictures repeat one after the other intently, she then commented: "Li-Lily looks like… a CLOWN!" Dorcas laughed and rolled on the floor. "And… there's another mental girl here," Marlene quickly took a few shots of Dorcas and smiled cheekily. "That, girlfriend, can relate to this saying that just popped into my mind: 2 pictures are worth 2 million words & 2 galleons," stated Emmeline. "Maybe we can experiment other quills on her," whispered Lily. "I think we should stop and think of what we are going to do tonight," proposed Dorcas as she lied down on the cool, wooden floor of their dormitory. "Well, what are you waiting for? I think we should put on our thinking caps and join her!" said Marlene. Marlene passed around some hats. She gave Lily a black top hat, she tossed Alice a scarlet hat that had a feather on it's side, she passed Emmeline a blue sports cap and she threw a purple beanie to Dorcas before she wore a beige newsboy cap. "Hey! It's unfair that you always get that hat," complained Lily. "Well, it does look good on me! So, I guess it's natural for me to pick this hat," replied Marlene. "Okay, fashion queens. Stop the drama on hats and think of something exciting for tonight's sleepover," said Emmeline. "Hmm… I think I have an idea for tonight's sleepover! All of us can test the quills on each other but we must make sure that we handle them with care. Those quills must cost more than our ordinary quills," suggested Alice. "I love that idea! I'll give that 4 chocolates," exclaimed Dorcas. "4 chocolates? What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Alice. "Must be some point-giving method of Dorcas. After all, she always does that. And chocolate is of course, on top of the list for the essentials of every sleepover," Marlene said in a professional-like tone. "I know! I think that we should visit the kitchens tonight," proposed Lily after snapping her fingers. "Now, as Dorcas would say, that deserves 5 chocolates!" chirped Emmeline. "Great idea!" nodded the rest of the girls in agreement. "But how do we get there?" queried Alice. "You'll see," said Lily.

Later that night, all five of the girls crept quietly to the kitchen. They had planned their routes as Lily had made special notes not to bump into Filch and Mrs. Norris, Dorcas would call her The-Dusty-Busybody-Cat because of her ugly fur and her constant wanderings around Hogwarts on the lookout for students that were out of bed or causing mischief. The five girls crept down the main staircase quietly and walked through a corridor before they reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. "Psst… How do we get in?" whispered Dorcas. "Watch and learn, m'dear," replied Lily with a whisper. Lily reached out to tickle the pear and it became a door handle while giggling. When they opened the door. They saw a humongous kitchen filled with house-elves. A house elf immediately came towards the girls and said: "What can Naffy do for madams?" The house elf was clothed in a brown overcoat that had been patched many times, she wore a stained apron and there was a blue bow on her head. "Umm… I think some chocolates shall do for the moment," answered Lily. Naffy quickly ran off to complete her request. All of them were amazed by the busy kitchen in Hogwarts. It was marvelous with many pots and pans stacked up here and there. There were also many house-elves were busy cleaning and cooking. It truly boggled the mind just like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory in the muggle book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but there were house-elves in the Hogwarts' kitchen instead of the Oompa-Loompas in Willy Wonka's factory. In a while, Naffy came back with a golden box. There were many kinds of chocolates in it, all of the chocolates were nicely wrapped in shiny multi-coloured foil. "Would madams like to have some hot chocolate and cookies too?" asked Naffy. "Yes please. Thank you," said Emmeline. After sometime, Naffy brought five steamy mugs of hot chocolate for them. The five girls then sipped their frothy hot chocolate in front of the kitchen's roaring fireplace while munching on chocolates and cookies. "Now I know why people have always loved this kitchen," stated Alice. "These lovely plush sofas are really comfortable. I really wish that I could get Emmy's quills and experiment them right now," commented Dorcas. "_Accio box of quills_. There you go, Dorcas. You get the privilege of using one of my quills but do think wisely before you experiment them. Read the inscription within the box but don't tell us what it is. The others will have to do the guessing!" Emmeline passed her box of extraordinary quills to Dorcas. "Wait! We should sit in a circle and the person who picks the quill will have to spin this bottle, whoever the bottle's mouth points at will have to be experimented on," Lily put the bottle in the middle of the circle they sat in. "Now, let the bottle spin!" cheered Marlene. Dorcas spinned the bottle and it stopped straight towards…

A/N: This is my first fanfic yet I am already ending the first chapter with a small cliffhanger! Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism will be accepted too. Just press that blue 'Go' button after selecting 'Submit Review'. Thank you:) And by the way, Happy New Year! Apart from that, I would like to know who you would like to be experimented on. So please please please tell me! Thanks! School has just started once again and I have been rewriting, editing and proof-reading this chapter to improve it since last year. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I changed it. I am currently looking for beta-readers because I don't really trust my proof-reading skills.

-Sparkling Silver Stars


End file.
